Patients with neuromuscular diseases such as amyotrophic lateral sclerosis often suffer from central nervous system-mediated sleep disorders that can cause orthopnea, nocturnal hypoventilation, and a reduction in REM sleep. Noninvasive positive pressure ventilation (NIPPV) therapy in the form of with bi-level positive airway pressure (BiPAP) or continuous positive airway pressure CPAP) is commonly provided to these patients, with some success, in an effort to restore sleep toward normal. Further, NIPPV therapy has been shown to increase survival times of ALS patients. However, a significant percentage of patients do not tolerate the positive pressure intervention well, at least in part because of bulbar symptoms, such as difficulty with management of swallowing, saliva, aspiration, and communication, or other coping issues. Other therapeutic approaches to improving the quality of sleep in patients with neuromuscular diseases and associated central nervous system mediated disorders of sleep are desirable.